


Piña Colada Just Isn't the Same

by MusicalLuna



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Psychfic, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Shawn's curiosity is piqued when Juliet starts inquiring about his favorite flavor.Shules Ficathon '08 entry.





	Piña Colada Just Isn't the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Taste
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** They aren't mine....

Shawn straightened up, spinning his chair to face the desk and plucking the phone out of its cradle. “Psych, I've been waiting for your call. You're about two minutes later than I expected, but—”

“Shawn.”

“Jules!” he said, sitting up and grinning. This was a pleasant surprise. “Hi, gorgeous.”

Juliet's voice smiled in response to the greeting and she said, “Hi, hon. I just wanted to ask you a quick question. Are you free, or do you need me to get off the line for communicating with the spirits?”

“Hey, I've always got time for you. What's up?” he asked, smiling at her picture on the desk and brushing it with a fingertip. “You know, aside from missing me.”

“What's your favorite flavor?” she asked and Shawn blinked at the non-sequitur.

“Well, ah, it varies, but pineapple is usually a good bet,” he said.

Juliet tsked and said, “Sorry, no pineapple. I suppose Piña Colada isn't the same?”

Shawn made a face and shook his head. “No, coconut totally messes up the taste of the pineapple.”

“I thought as much. Second favorite?”

Shawn sat back again, a curious, thoughtful smile slipping across his face. “Jules, not that I mind you asking questions or anything, but what's this about? Because I gotta tell you, it'd be a lot easier if I knew what you were up to. It'll make a big difference in my choice depending on whether or not this is my favorite flavor of smoothie, or my favorite flavor of flavored body lotion.”

“I can tell you right now, psychic or not, that flavored body lotion is _not_ in your future, Shawn. Ever.” In the background he heard what sounded oddly like a store-wide intercom.

“Never?”

“Never, Shawn.” Yep, it sounded just like a store intercom. In fact...

“Are you at Flor-Mart?” he asked, curiosity taking over.

Juliet sounded surprised for all of two seconds. “Yes, but...you're at the office, right? How did you—oh. Right. The intercom.”

Shawn grinned, pressing his toes against the desk and starting his chair in a slow spin. “Very good, Detective.”

“I will hurt you Shawn, make no mistake about it,” she shot back and he heard her murmur an apology to someone.

“Oh, I believe it,” he replied. “My pinkie finger still hurts from that one time after the whole flower shop fiasco.”

Juliet laughed quietly. “Stop it!” she scolded him. “I called you for a reason, now try another flavor.”

“Does 'jerk' count as a flavor?” he asked, eyeballing the trashcan and wondering if there was anything nearby worth throwing away.

“No, Shawn, 'jerk' doesn't count.”

“Macaroni and cheese?” he suggested.

He could practically hear Juliet rolling her eyes. “No, Shawn. Not macaroni and cheese.”

“Seriously, Jules, a little guidance would go a long way.”

“Just keep suggesting them Shawn, I'll figure it out.”

“Uh, well, okay...um...Mountain Dew? Steak? Chocolate? Rocky Road?” Furrowing his brow, Shawn began peering around at the contents of the office, hoping to find inspiration for further flavor ideas. It wasn't as easy coming up with them as one might think.

“No...” Juliet said, a bit distractedly. “Think...simpler?”

“Simpler. Uh. Okay...” Shawn considered. “What about mango? Is that...simpler?” he asked, head tilting to the side as he wondered where the fruit bowl on the side table had come from.

“Yes! Yes, that's perfect. So mango then?”

“Yeah...I like mango. Raspberry is good too. You know, if you'd just said 'fruit' flavor, this would have been a lot easier.” Were the fruits in the bowl edible?

“But it didn't _necessarily_ have to be fruit. All right. Thank you, hon. I'll talk to you later,” she said and Shawn heard the sound of something dropping into a shopping basket.

“Wait, aren't you even going to tell me what this was all about?” he said, leaning forward. “Why do you care what my favorite flavor is?”

The smile in Juliet's voice was as mischievous as he'd ever heard it. “Oh, you'll find out soon enough.”

~ * * * ~

Shawn sat and pondered the possible reasons for a flavor-quiz for a long time after Juliet hung up. He was coming up pretty much blank, aside from the continuing idea that she had to be making smoothies for him, or something similar. But that didn't really make sense either. They _had_ pineapple smoothies. He knew; he got them all the time. So what was it?

Two hours, three games of Mahjong, five sudoku puzzles, and six shots at the wastebasket later, the office door opened and he looked up from where he was currently in the midst of doodling dry-erase marker accessories on his face in the mirror.

Before she had even walked in the room he knew who it was. “Jules!” he exclaimed, rising to his feet.

She smiled her, _I have a secret_ , smile that always packed his stomach with fluttering expectant hummingbirds. She looked good, better than usual (if that were even possible), though he couldn't figure out exactly why and he grinned as she maneuvered just out of his reach, sliding up onto the corner of Gus' desk.

“Are you going to tell me what the third-degree on my favorite flavor was about now?” he asked, coming around the side of his own desk to lean casually on the front.

Her lips curled, catching the light and she said, “I think I can divulge that piece of information now.” Raising an eyebrow, he waited, only to have her beckon him over with a mock whisper: “It's a secret.”

“You realize we're the only ones here, right?” he said, but moved toward her regardless, knowing he would only get the information out of her if he played along. She grinned and caught hold of his t-shirt as soon as he was close enough, pulling him closer and planting a kiss squarely on his mouth. Not one to turn down a thorough kissing, he leaned into it, his hands sliding around her waist. Finally she pulled away and he couldn't resist licking his lips in response to the unusual feeling of a smooth layer of lip gloss. His eyebrows rose in surprise, mouth slowly curling at the corners.

“Is that _mango_ , Jules?”

“I don't know,” she said playfully. “You tell me.”

He grinned and leaned in murmuring, “I think I'm going to need another sample—just to be sure.”

“Take as many as you like,” she said softly in return.

He did just that.


End file.
